


Oh, How the Rain Falls for You

by EonaMokaa



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, finally something for a different fandom, the feels are heavy for this i think, this one is a little more sad than what I'm used to writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray has been in a coma for a year, and Juvia is about to give up hope when a miracle happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, How the Rain Falls for You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm finally starting to back off from the No. 6 fandom a little, and thought a good Fairy Tail fic would be nice. I've been meaning to write this for a couple days, but now, finally, here it is! Gruvia, for all your needs! Seriously though, I feel like there aren't enough Gruvia fics out there, so hopefully this will satisfy some needs. Let me know what you think of the fic, and if you see errors or anything, please let me know and I'll fix it when I can! Also, this was based off a prompt from Tumblr, which I'll put at the end notes. 
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I don't own Fairy tail or it's characters, but I think if I did, I would probably just mess things up anyway. You go, Hiro Mashima!

Juvia couldn't seem to remember how to be happy. She thought that after joining the guild, her life had changed; and yes, it had, though she wished that one specific detail had never been written in her life. Gray had been the first to open up a new world for her, and he would be the first to make her close it all off after everything that they've done. Her love for him was so natural, so passionate, and so meaningful to her that she had no idea how she lived the way she used to. And now, she was beginning to question how it had ended up like that again. As she stared out of the window of the guild, she noticed that it had been raining a lot more, and she was the reason for it. Nobody tried to cheer her up, since it only brought up painful memories for her; instead, they let her stay in the guild to do as she pleased, even if that meant almost never going outside. Yes, she remembered it too clearly; they were doing a job together, for some pointless reward that she had forgotten about, but things went wrong. They encountered members of a dark guild, and the only ones there to stop them was Juvia and Gray. Juvia had ended up being badly injured, but Gray had it worse than she did; he was determined to protect her as well as he could, even if that meant running dangerously low on magic, to the point where it was unlikely for him to recover. And he didn't; he had been in a coma for a year now, and it was her fault, for doing that job, for not being strong enough to do anything more. 

Immediately after it happened, they had Gray taken to a group of healers, since the hospitals were too far away, and he remained there now as well. Over time, Juvia noticed that the group of healers got smaller and smaller, until the only ones who would remain to try and heal him were those who happened to be in the guild, or were close to Gray. Juvia found herself doing the same thing, and she hated herself for it. Each day after the incident, for four months, she would visit Gray, bring him a flower or two, and sit by his bed, waiting for him to wake up. Her spirits dampened, she started going only a few days each week, still bringing flowers, until it fizzled out with her going once a week. She still had hope for him to one day wake up, with her sitting next to him, a flower in hand, but she realized that it had already been much too long for that; at this point, it was unlikely he would ever wake up. Juvia sighed, looked out the window once more, and cursed herself for getting too involved, having too close a relationship with him. If she had kept her distance...well, she imagined that things would never have happened like this. However, she found herself falling more into self loathing with each thought like that. 

Moving away from the window, Juvia spotted the calendar on the wall, with good looking models as the pictures, but she ignored them. She only wanted to know the date; she knew that it was coming up, that she would have to let go at some point, but she'll be damned if she doesn't visit him on that day. It was tomorrow, or so the red circle on the calendar marked, and she forced her mind to clear of depressing thoughts. Instead, she walked out of her room, much to her own surprise as much as the other members, and sat at the counter where Mira was currently chatting up a storm with someone else. 

"Excuse me one moment, please..." Juvia heard Mira say, and heard some sighs and groans of disappointment from her fans, sad that she would leave them. Mira walked cautiously toward Juvia, but tried to give her the best sincere and emotion filled smile as possible. It worked. Juvia's throat throbbed each time she swallowed, and her eyes threatened to tear up at Mira's warm expression. Mira didn't say anything, but only motioned for Juvia to lean forward. She did, slightly confused as to why, but focusing more on trying to hold back her tears. 

"Mira...he still hasn't woken up yet....It's been a year! Tomorrow is..." Juvia sniffed out, now openly confessing her feelings instead of bottling them inside, and she felt Mira's warm, gentle arms wrap around her. Juvia cried into her shoulder, as she lightly traced small, soothing patterns into her back to calm her down. "Tomorrow is our anniversary..." She sobbed now, but she didn't care now about how she looked to other people. Mira drew her in, touched on her feelings like she knew exactly how she felt, and led her to openly weep in front of who knows how many people. It took a long while, but even though her tears stopped flowing, and her nose was stuffed up, she found herself still burdened by the sadness and pain. By this point, Mira had shooed off the curious but cautious onlookers, and it was just the two of them in the guild's main hall. Juvia sniffed once more before pulling away, whispered a small sorry and thank you to Mira, and was about to head back to her room when Mira began to talk again. 

"Don't give up hope, Juvia. After all, there are still a few healers there, who say that while it's rare, he might just wake up again. I'll prepare a warm bath for you, so in the meantime, help yourself to anything you want; it's all either in the cupboards or the fridge, and don't you worry about anything else, okay?" Mira called out, a small but kind smile on her lips, as she almost always wore, and headed off to a room down the hall to get the bath started. Juvia watched her as she left, and smiled weakly, and decided a cup of warm tea would be nice. At this, she could hear the once pouring rain begin to calm down a little, left to only a drizzle pattering the rooftops. Juvia sipped at her tea in small amounts, savoring the taste of it and how it calmed her emotions just slightly enough for her to be able to smile, a feat which would have been impossible any other day. Mira's quiet footsteps allowed Juvia to know that the bath was ready, and she took as long as she could in the bath before the water got cold. After getting dressed again and heading back to her room, Juvia lay down on her bed, cozying up to her pillow, and for once in a long time, had the best sleep she could have ever dreamed for. 

Morning was not so kind to her, however. The bright light poured in from her lightly tinted windows, and from her room she could hear that the guild was lively. She ould have wondered why, had she not known the date; it was new year's eve, and the guild planned to celebrate for the entire day today, but it wouldn't be the same for her without Gray there as well. She got dressed in her usual blue coat and hat, and headed out of her room, through the guild to the main doors, ignoring the people around her. She didn't care about them right now, no matter how kind they were. Today, her thoughts were occupied by Gray. She was almost in high spirits, or she would be if it weren't so gloomy outside. Streets were slightly flooded, puddles formed here and there on the sidewalks, and if her mood didn't get any better today, it would threaten to rain once more tonight. She wondered briefly if that was why the members of the guild celebrated the almost holiday inside, before letting the though leave her mind as she walked down the streets of Magnolia. People hardly acknowledged her, which wasn't uncommon after what happened. When the small building came into sight, her chest ached, her heart yearned, and she wanted nothing more than for Gray to smile and greet her as she walked in. Instead, she clutched the sleeves of her coat tight, and walked toward the building. When she opened the door, she didn't have to sign in to say who she was visiting; that had died off long ago, since they eventually found out that she was only there for Gray.

"Good morning, Juvia." One of the healers said as they walked out of the room Gray was in. "I know this must be hard on you, but...It's been a year already. Our healing isn't helping. For all we know, it might even be making him worse. Either way, today, we need to end the sessions, but I wanted to confirm it with you first." When he said this, Juvia wasn't filled with sorrow as much as she was with anger. Her nails dug into the palm of her hands, and she was glad she had clipped them last night after the bath. 

"No. Not today. You can do that any other day but today. I will see him, he will wake up, and you will continue to heal him today!" Juvia's voice was nothing more then a normal talking volume, but her words pierced the atmosphere nonetheless like someone stepping on a piece of broken glass. "Today is our anniversary, and if you try to take it away from me..." She would have continued, had the healer not have surrendered and patted her shoulder in a way that almost made it seem like he was mocking her feelings. She ignored it though, and entered Gray's room, and just the sight of him laying on the bed, unconscious, made her anger dissipate into sadness. She closed the door behind her, and slowly walked to Gray's bed. She didn't talk, she only reached out to pet Gray's dirty hair, which didn't disgust her in the slightest. Today, of all days, was the one time she would allow herself to give in and touch him. After what seemed like hours but was really only thirty minutes, a knock came on the door, and Juvia turned around. She didn't answer, but the person walked in anyway, knowing Juvia was inside beside Gray. 

"Juvia....I know it must be hard on you, but...you know, Gray gave this to me, and said, 'Hold on to this for a while; I'll tell you when I need it back, but just keep it for safekeeping.' I don't know what's inside, but I figured that it was time to give it to you. He did tell me it was for you, so don't be mistaken. I won't bother you any more today, but just have a look for yourself." A familiar voice said to Juvia. Erza. Her hand was outstretched toward her, holding a decorative bag, and she looked almost upset. 

"Thank you, Erza." Juvia said, since she couldn't decide what else to say, and she took the bag from her hand. Erza smiled lightly, waved, and left. Juvia was curious now, and as she opened the bag, she could feel her heart breaking in two. Inside lay a small, unique teddy bear. She took it out of the bag to examine the small details put into it, when something else caught her attention. The bear was playing a recording of something. It was Gray's voice. She listened closely, and felt like she wanted to curl into a ball and cry all day at what she heard. 

'Juvia, we've been together for a few years now as a couple, and I really do love you. My feelings for you only get more and more each time I look at you. So please...would you marry me?' Juvia was crying again, and couldn't hold it back. She saw a small black box inside the bag, and her eyes widened as she pulled it out. When she opened it, a gorgeous diamond ring lay inside, nicely cushioned by velvet, and she didn't take a minute to think about what she was doing before she put it on. She dropped the bag and the teddy bear and the end table nearby, and hugged Gray, crying into his seemingly lifeless body. It took her a minute to trust her voice, but in the meantime, she kissed Gray's face, on his eyes, his forehead, his cheeks, and his lips. ears fell onto his face, but for the brief moment that Juvia had kissed him, he felt warm. 

"Of course I'll marry you! Of course I will...." Juvia sniffled, letting her head rest on Gray's chest. "Yes, a thousand times yes, I would marry you!" She wanted to scream it to the world, but she was too surprised by the pair of arms which shakily rose to wrap around Juvia's crying form. Her eyes, which were tightly shut, shot open, and she sat up slightly, just enough to see Gray's partially opened eyes, his lips curling into a weak smile. 

"Why are you crying, Juvia?" He said, his voice wavering and making it just barely to a whisper, but she heard him, loud and clear. She kissed him on the lips again, and hugged him, as he tried to wipe away her tears. Juvia was finally happy, her wish had finally come true. And for once, she thinks today will be the clearest, prettiest day she's seen in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr prompt - 
> 
> Imagine person A of your OTP has been in a coma for roughly a year. The doctors are about to pull the plug when person B shows up. Begging them to give them one more day because today happens to be their anniversary. The doctors say ok and later, person C, or person A’s best friend, comes in with a bag, hands it to person B, then leaves. When they open the bag, they find a build-a-bear wearing an outfit exactly like person A. When they hug it, they hear one of those recorded voice things inside. It’s person A saying “Will you marry me?” When they look in in the bag they find a small box with a ring inside. They start to cry and hug person A saying “yes” and “I do.” They then feel a pair of arms wrap around them, and person A weakly saying, “Hey, why are you crying?”


End file.
